


Excerpt from Noin's Stationary 1

by Talliya



Series: Summer of Zechs [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Summer of Zechs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: A small poem from Noin's stationary.





	Excerpt from Noin's Stationary 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> For the Summer of Zechs' June 6th Silver

His hair was silver, his eyes were blue.  
I thought he was one in a million, until he captured you.  
You ate him alive, from the inside out.  
He died for you, he had no doubts.  
You finally stopped being friends, because you really died in the end.  
His mask lies broken, his ego shattered.  
I just wish, he thought I mattered.  
~Taken from Noin’s Stationary.


End file.
